


The Lost Promise

by el_saintx



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, ラブひな | Love Hina
Genre: Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 04:25:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5150156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/el_saintx/pseuds/el_saintx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Super Idol Warrior Side Story: Umi SP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lost Promise

**THE LOST PROMISE**

 

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** _ **Love Live! School Idol Project**_  is a Japanese multimedia project co-developed by ASCII Media Works' Dengeki G's Magazine, music label Lantis, and animation studio Sunrise. August 2010 /  _ **Love Hina**_  is a Japanese manga series written and illustrated by Ken Akamatsu. October 1998.  All rights reserved.

 **Tag Notes:**  Special Story of Love Live!: Super Idol Warrior, Umi Childhood, Family, No Pair, Friendship.

 

* * *

 

 

**3 Tahun yang Lalu**

**Di Sebuah ruangan aula sekolah di SMP Tokyo, baru saja mengakhiri upacara penyambutan siswa baru. Saat ini tampak beberapa murid baru sedang berkeliling melihat-lihat fasilitas sekolah disana, pada saat inilah momen yang tepat untuk mencoba berkenalan dengan teman lainnya. Dan dari momen inilah untuk pertama kalinya Umi berkenalan dengan Motoko.**

“Hai, perkenalkan namaku Umi, salam kenal” Kata gadis berambut hitam panjang itu kepada salah satu murid baru yang berdiri disampingnya, sedang bersiap untuk melakukan latihan kendo.

“Sa-salam kenal, aku Motoko” Jawab gadis itu gugup.

“Wah, aku tidak menyangka sekolah kita ini memiliki klub kendo, lho. Aku pikir aku hanya akan bisa melatih kemampuan bela diriku di rumah saja.” Kata Umi kepadanya.

“Ka-kamu bisa bela diri?” Tanya Motoko dengan suara terputus-putus.

“Ahh... tidak ada yang istimewa cuma latihan biasa sekedar, Cuma sekedar mengenal lebih dalam tentang budaya jepang saja” Jawab Umi merendah.

 **“Ehh.... I-Itu...I- ITU LUAR BIASA SEKALI, UMI”** Kata Motoko dengan keras secara tiba-tiba.

“Ehehehe.. Kamu semangat sekali...” Kata Umi dengan kikuk

“Ehh... Maaf... Itu karena aku sebenarnya adalah salah satu pewaris sekolah bela diri Shinmei-ryu, jadi karena itulah aku dituntut harus menguasai ilmu pedang sebanyak mungkin, termasuk dalam hal kendo ini!” Kata Motoko dengan suara pelan.

 

“.........................”, 

Tiba-tiba Umi menjadi diam membisu, dengan badan berdiri mematung setelah mendengar perkataan Motoko tersebut, sesaat setelah itu dia hanya merancu bisa kata-kata yang tidak jelas.

_“Shin-mei-ryu... s-hin-me-ir-yu... shi-n-m-eri-yu...”_

 

“Umi?” Tegur Motoko yang segera membuyarkan rancu Umi.

“Motoko... Apakah kamu dari keluarga Aoyama? Motoko Ayoma, kah?” Tanya Umi ragu.

Motoko hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan menjawab pertanyaan Umi tersebut. Umi tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi keterkejutannya setelah mendapati jawaban tersebut. Dia seperti melihat sosok dewa yang memancarkan sinar terang yang hebat sedang berada di depannya.

“M-Maafkan atas ketidak sopananku, aku tidak bisa percaya bahwa orang yang disampingku ini berasal dari keluarga Aoyama yang termahsyur itu” Kata Umi kepadanya sambil membungkukkan kepalanya.

“Ehh.... Kamu berlebihan.... Aku malah tidak sehebat itu” Jawab Motoko dengan tersipu malu. “Dibandingkan dengan kakakku, aku ini sama sekali tidak ada apa-apanya...”

“Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kamu sekarang latihan tanding pedang saja denganku, boleh?” Ajak Umi.

“Menarik, mohon kerja samanya yah.” Jawab Motoko sambil tersenyum ceria.

 

**Pada hari itu untuk pertama kalinya duel antara Umi dan Motoko berlangsung, saat itu kedua gadis cilik itu masih belum mengetahui makna dari pertarungan yang sebenarnya. Yang mereka tahu hanyalah untuk sekedar menikmati setiap gesekan pedang kayu yang mereka ciptakan ketika bersentuhan satu sama lain. Daripada menjadi rival yang sedang berkompetisi, mereka lebih mirip anak kecil polos yang baru tahu caranya mengangkat pedang, hanya ada senyum tawa di wajah mereka.**

 

**“TERBUKA...!!!”**

Motoko lalu menjuruskan bilah pedang kayunya ke arah dada Umi yang tidak berhasil dilindungi olehnya.

“Aduh!!” Jerit Umi yang terjatuh keras.

“Baik.. Baik... aku menyerah Motoko, aku kalah.... hahaha....”

“Hahaha.... Bagaimanapun juga kamu itu hebat Umi-chan” Ujar Motoko sambil mengulurkan tangan kepadanya.

“Ehh... Umi-chan?” Kata Umi kaget.

“Hmmm.... Ada masalah? Oh tidak, kebiasaan burukku!!.... Aku selalu cepat sok akrab dengan orang yang baik denganku.”

“Kamu keberatan yah aku panggil Umi-ch.. Eh, Umi..-san?

“Emm... Tidak, tidak, aku sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan itu.” Kata Umi dengan cepat.

“Lagipula jarang sekali ada orang yang memanggilku seperti itu selain keluargaku”

“Jadi kamu keberatan, yah?”

“Nggak!!, Tentu saja, tidak!” Jawab Umi dengan nada tinggi. “Lagipula kita ini kan teman.”

“Teman yah?” Jawab Motoko sambil tersenyum.

“Terima kasih....”

 

 

** 2  tahun yang lalu **

“Ahhh..... Waktu berjalan dengan cepat yah....!!! Tidak terasa sebentar lagi adalah hari kelulusan.” Kata Umi sambil menenteng pedang kayu di hadapannya.

“Jadi, Apakah kamu siap?!!” Tanya Motoko yang telah berdiri di depannya.

“Tentu saja...!!”

“Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk bisa segera menghajarmu....” Kata Motoko dengan tawa seringai.

“Hei, bukannya kamu sudah sering melakukan itu...” Protes Umi. “Lagipula, sejak kapan aku benar-benar kalah dari ilmu pedangmu? Kita ini setara tahu..”

“Hahahaha....”

 

**Pada saat itu mereka berdua telah memasuki kelas 3 semester akhir, hanya tersisa beberapa hari hingga waktu kelulusan mereka. Selama di SMP, Mereka berdua sudah menjalin hubungan yang erat sebagai sepasang sahabat yang akrab. Sayang sekali, mereka berdua tidak bisa pergi ke SMA yang sama, oleh karena Motoko telah ditunjuk oleh ayahnya pergi ke SMA yang telah dipilihkan keluarganya, SMA Raika, sekolah yang terkenal dengan pelajaran kendonya. Sedangkan Umi memutuskan untuk masuk ke SMA pilihan ibunya, SMA Otonokizaka, sekolah tempat ibunya pernah belajar SMA.**

 

“Kejuaaraan nasional yah?” Gumam Motoko sambil melihat langit biru bersama Umi yang sedang tiduran di sampingnya.

“Umi-chan, Aku akan mengasah teknik pedangku lebih keras lagi dan menjadi semakin kuat dan semakin kuat lagi, lalu aku akan menjadi petarung pedang nomer satu di jepang!!!.”

“Kalau begitu sama sepertiku juga” Balas Umi singkat.

“Aku sudah tidak sabar menunggumu menjadi rival utamamu disana” Kata Motoko sambil tersenyum.

“Disana yah.” Gumam Umi.

“Kejuaraan nasional kendo tingkat SMA” Sambung Motoko.

“Sampai jumpa disana... Motoko” Kata Umi sambil melambaikan tangan perpisahan kepada sahabatnya itu

“Kau juga Umi-chan.”

“Selamat tinggal.....”

 

** 1 tahun yang lalu **

**“Ready! Fight!!!!”**

 

Teriak sang guru kendo untuk memulai adu pedang kendo dari kedua gadis petarung terbaik di sekolah SMA Otonokizaka.

“Hiyaattt......!!!” Teriak Umi yang segera maju menyerang gadis yang ada di depannya.

Pertarungan sengit tidak pelak saling beradu pada saat bilah pedang kayu mereka saling bersentuhan. Hanya saja, kali ini Umi tidak berada pada pihak yang diuntungkan. Beberapa kali pedang dari lawannya itu berhasil menyentuh kepalanya dan membuatnya banyak kehilangan poin. Hingga...

 

**“TRAAAKKK!!!! TRAKKK!!!”**

 

Sebuah gerakan cepat dari pedang rivalnya itu berhasil mengunci pergerakan tangan Umi dan dengan mudahnya dia menangkis pedang Umi hingga terlepas dari genggaman tangannya. Umi kalah telak pada pertarungan kali ini.

 

“Aku....” Kata Umi yang jatuh tersujud dengan mata terbelalak tercuka lebar.

 

_“Aku tidak percaya... aku kalah!”_

_“Kenapa aku bisa kalah dari anak pembuat kue manju gendut seperti dia!!!”_

 

“Kamu hebat, Umi-chan!” Ujar gadis itu sambil mengulurkan tangan kepadanya.

“Minggir!” Umi menampik uluran tangannya dan segera berdiri.

“Hei... ini kan cuma latihan biasa tidak perlu setegang itu dong” Kata gadis berambut coklat ginger itu dengan ramah.

“Aku minta pertandingan ulang!!” Tantang Umi lagi.

“Hah... Emangnya kamu tidak capek? Hihihi....”

“Ayo bertarung!” Kata Umi sambil mengacungkan pedang kayunya tepat di muka gadis itu. “AYOO.....!!!!”

Sambil tersenyum gadis itu bersiap meladeni tantangan Umi itu.

“............HONOKA!!!...... HYAAAAATTT!!!!!”

 

_Bang!!!!_

 

Honoka, gadis bermata biru itu dengan cekatan dapat membaca arah gerakan Umi selanjutnya, dan dengan mudahnya dia menangkis setiap serangan pedang kayu itu, dan mengakhirinya dengan sebuah tusukan keras tepat ke arah jantungnya. Umi yang menerima serangan telak itu kembali jatuh tersungkur dengan keras untuk kedua kalinya di lantai.

 

“Aku... kalah.....” Gumam Umi pelan dengan kepala menyentuh tanah.

“Ahh... sudah jam 5 sore. Maaf Umi-chan aku harus langsung pulang sekarang. Aku sudah berjanji dengan ayahku untuk membantunya membuat kue.” Kata Honoka yang segera bergegas mengambil tas latihannya.

“Datanglah ke tokoku sekali-sekali. Aku akan mentraktirmu kue manju... “

“Bye-Bye...”

 

 _“Sial... bagaimana mungkin aku bisa kalah dari anak seperti dia.”_ Pikir Umi dengan kesal sambil berulang kali memukul lantai kayu itu dengan penuh perasaan galau.

_“Ini tidak adil!"_

_"Padahal aku yang sudah berlatih pedang dengan serius sejak dari kecil. Bahkan aku sudah pernah berlatih menggunakan pedang sungguhan namun aku masih kalah dengan anak itu!!"_

_"Gadis itu, anak yang bergabung dengan klub kendo sekolah baru-baru ini!!!.”_

 

“Dia sama sekali bukan orang yang spesial, bahkan dia hanya bisa bermalas-malasan saja ketika di dalam kelas. Aku tidak terima dengan kejadian hari ini! Aku pastikan akan terus mengingat peristiwa ini dan bersumpah untuk pasti mengalahkan dia suatu hari nanti! Aku akan menunjukkan kemampuanku!”

“Pasti!!!”

**“AKU HARUS.... BISA.....”**

 

 

** Di Rumah Kediaman Keluarga Sonoda. **

 

“Aku pulang!” Kata Umi sambil membuka pintu rumahnya.

“Selamat datang! Ah, Kamu terlambat pulang lagi Umi?” Sambut Ayahnya yang telah menanti di depan aula.

“Latihan ekstra lagi yah?! Jadi apakah kemampuan bela dirimu sudah meningkat sekarang?!! Hahahaha....!!!”

“Seperti yang diharapkan dari pewaris keluarga Sonoda, kamu pasti bisa melakukan itu!”

“Baiklah, setelah ini ayah akan mengajarimu seni kaligrafi. Kamu tidak lupa itu kan?” Kata Ayahnya dengan penuh semangat

“Ayah, jangan terlalu keras dengan anakmu. Dia bahkan belum sempat melepaskan sepatunya tetepi kamu sudah menceramahinya sebanyak itu di depan pintu rumah.” Tegur Ibunya yang baru saja keluar dari dapur.

“Ahhh..... aku keterusan! Hahahaha.....”

“Umi, selamat datang. Ayo, segera masuklah. Ibu sudah menyiapkan makan malam di meja makan.” Sambut Ibunya dengan suara ramah.

“Terima kasih, Ibu.”

 

**Di dalam Rumah, Umi hanya bisa duduk melamun dan termenung memikirkan kejadian tadi. Dia tidak habis pikir bisa kalah dengan anak baru itu. Pada saat di meja makan, Umi tidak memiliki keberanian yang cukup untuk menatap mata kedua orang tuanya. Oleh karena mereka begitu membanggakan dan memberikan harapan yang tinggi kepadanya. Sedangkan Umi merasa saat ini dia sudah mengecewakan harapan mereka berdua.**

 

 

** Di Aula Gedung Latihan Kendo Sekolah **

“Honoka, ayo kita tanding ulang!” Tantang Umi kembali dengan semangat berkobar-kobar.

“Kali ini aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu! Pasti!”

“Baiklah, jika itu memang keinginanmu!” Jawab Honoka yang menerima tantangannya. Mereka berdua kini berdiri di tengah lapangan untuk bersiap bertarung.

_"Ugh!"_

“Hmm... Kamu sepertinya terlalu memaksakan diri saat ini Umi. Apakah kamu kurang cukup tidur malam tadi?” Tanya Honoka cemas.

“Diam!!! Aku tidak butuh belas kasihanmu!!!”

 

 

**"TAPP! TAPP!! TAPPP!!!"**

 

“Sudah cukup! Hentikan Umi-chan... Kamu jangan keras kepala!!!” Teriak Honoka sambil menangkis tebasan terakhir pedang kayu Umi.

“Aku heran kenapa kamu ingin sekali memenangkan pertarungan ini?”

“Ini kan cuma latihan kendo biasa, bukan juga pertarungan kejuaraan sebenarnya?!”

“Itu... Itu karena aku harus lebih kuat daripada siapapun..!!!” Jawab Umi.

“Oh, Terus?!! Lalu, setelah kamu menjadi kuat apa yang ingin kamu lakukan?!” Tanya Honoka.

“Itu....”

 

Dengan sekali gerakan cepat, Honoka menjuruskan pedang kayunya ke arah depan wajahnya. Umi yang terkejut menerima serangan itu hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya lebar-lebar tanpa mengeluarkan suara.

 

“Kamu tahu Umi, aku juga bergabung dengan klub kendo ini bukan semata-mata untuk sekedar olah raga saja. Aku juga ingin menjadi kuat.” Ujar Honoka sambil menyarungkan pedang kayunya.

“Namun aku kuat bukan hanya karena sekedar untuk menang, tetapi karena ada sesuatu yang ingin aku lindungi, sesuatu yang paling berharga di dalam hidupku. Yaitu sekolah ini!”

“Sekolah ini? Maksudmu?” Tanya Umi bingung.

“Heh? Kamu sudah dengar kan kabar bahwa sekolah ini akan segera ditutup?” Jawab Honoka.

“Itu karena sekolah ini kurang menarik untuk bisa mendapatkan banyak siswa baru. Aku pikir itu karena kita kurang menonjol dalam bidang prestasi baik secara akademik ataupun bidang lainnya. Oleh karena itu aku mau mengikuti kompetisi kendo tingkat SMA, dan memenangkannya!”

“Heh?”

“Selain itu, aku memang sangat menyukai sekolah ini melebihi apapun. Mamaku pernah bersekolah disini, begitu juga dengan nenekku. Bisa dibilang bahwa sekolah ini memiliki makna tersendiri untuk keluargaku.”

“Karena itulah aku tidak akan menyerah untuk berjuang mempertahankan sekolah ini dengan cara apapun. Pertama-tama dengan cara memenangkan kejuaraan kendo nasional ini!” Terang Honoka menutup ceramahnya.

 

 

Begitulah awal mula aku bertemu dengan anak itu, Honoka. Dia mengajarkan satu hal yang paling berharga di dalam hidupku bahwa pertarungan itu sejatinya bukan sekedar mencari siapa yang terkuat tetapi untuk melindungi sesuatu yang berharga.

Aku lalu memutuskan untuk mendukung keputusannya dan ikut membantunya berlatih teknik ilmu pedang dengan lebih baik lagi.

 

Lalu pada kejuaraan kendo SMA tingkat nasional kami berdua berhasil memasuki tahap semifinal. Sayang sekali, aku harus berhadapan dengan Honoka secara langsung. Dan seperti yang diduga, aku kalah darinya namun aku tidak kecewa akan hal tersebut.

 

Pada pertandingan final Honoka bertanding melawan Motoko dan berhasil memenangkan kejuaraan Kendo SMA tingkat nasional. Pada saat itu aku benar-benar bahagia bisa ikut merayakan kemenangan Honoka tersebut. Namun aku melupakan sesuatu...

 

Aku melupakan Motoko.

 

Ahh... pantas saja dia marah kepadaku, itu karena aku sudah melupakan janjiku...

 

* * *

 

 

**inspired from: Love Live! Manga Vol. 1 page 23-28**


End file.
